Something to Live For
by animeinsanity16
Summary: Sometimes, a hatred against different races can be chaotic. Sometimes, it sets off a spark to start a war. Yet this war needs to stop, for the universe is being teared apart. The only hope rests with some rebels, those who can see the true light...


Something to Live For

By: animeinsanity16

I do not own any anime in this story. I only own the plot. Note: This is an AU. Not all the info in the fanfic is completely based on the show.

Prologue: Where It All Ended

A cyborg stood there, motionless. A samurai was charging at him with speeds that can only be matched by the Gods. The robot knew that this was the end. All his teammates were either just pieces of scrap metal by now, or they've fled. The last thing he saw was the edge of the sword that brought down some of the most powerful to their death.

Sheathing his sword, the samurai's amber eyes scanned the battlefield for any still operational cyborgs. Finding none, he emotionlessly walked away from the last cyborg he slaughtered. The samurai was careful to step over the still sparking circuits. His job here was done. He joined the survivors of the battle. The samurai clan had won this match.

(PVO Unknown)

It all ended. Just like that. No more hope. No more faith. No more dreams. The war has begun. This is the war that will destroy the universe. So this is the fate that'll doom us all… We life forms had wondered and studied the beginning of the universe. Yet, with bloodshed and conflict, who'd knew that us, the life forms that had pondered on the start of life, the start of space, will seal its final fate. So this the end…

_So this is the end of the world._

_So this the end of life._

_This is the last page in Time's journal,_

_This is the last milestone in eternity's race._

Whoever started the war was unknown. Yet, whoever did, is no doubt dead. When the incident happened, all sides fired. This was known as the Beginning of the End. No one was left alive in the assault. If someone was alive, they would've been ambushed by the opposing sides. No, there are not only two sides in this war. There are more than even ten. There are humans, demons, and angels, and so on. Inside these groups, many sides have formed. The dog demons, lynx demons, eagle demons, ect… They have all pitted against each other in rage. All sides suffered bloodshed. In this time, it was almost like it was everyone for themselves. Everyone against everyone. Everyone against the world. Everyone against everything.

_This is the end of those who fought bravely._

_This is the end of those who died crying._

_This is the end of the long and suffering war,_

_Yet, this was also the end of the universe._

Prayers and dreams will not help us now. We have invited doom upon us. This is the destiny that we can't escape. Life, after so many millennias of development, will vanish completely. The universe will collapse. The Apocalypse will never happen. Dooms Day will never occur. Our end, this end we're facing right now, is too great for those terms. There is nothing we can do. There is nothing in our power to stop it, no matter how hard we attempt. We will suffer in the end.

_Our fate is now officially sealed._

_We have nailed the last nail in our coffin._

_Say farewell to the Moon,_

_Farewell to the Sun._

(PVO Unknown End)

(PVO Unknown #2)

I don't care what the others say. They can believe in what they want. But, I know for sure that our end is not coming. It's not meant to be like this. If fate did not intended this, then we should put a stop to this. If this is not predicted in Time's passage, then, what do we have to believe in? Do we have to believe in this unpredicted destiny, or, do we have to believe in everything to pull through?

_Should we say farewell this early though?_

_Should we try to live through another 'Hello'?_

_The end has not come yet,_

_Does this mean that hope is still an option?_

I do believe. We will pull through. Our common sense will stop this mad war. Our dreams will fuel our tired souls. Those who died shall guide us. Hope and faith will give us wings to let us fly through the darkness, to soar into the light. The end hasn't arrive yet. Why should we give up so easily then? If we do give in, then, what kind of warriors are we? What happened to those brave soldiers that stood between us and the dangers that threaten our lives? Even if those soldiers are gone, it is now our turn. It's now time to put our souls to the test. It's now time to shine.

_Our hope will give us strength._

_This is something that we would not give in to so easily to._

_We will show Destiny that we can overcome our fate._

_Yes, I'll believe in the distant yet powerful light._

(PVO Unknown #2 End)

(Normal PVO)

A wounded boy stood on the bloody battle field. He was one of the only few survivors in the battle. His red stained hand clutched his sword tightly. His purple eyes narrowed. In his other closed hand, a golden locket was safely protected. The wind blew across his white spiky hair. His kin had won. That was a relief. If he is to prove that he believed in his kin's strength, he'll fight to the death for them.

Yet, for now, he has completed his mission.

Yes, I know it's confusing. But hey, this is my first good fanfic. In the later chapters, I'll reveal who the Unknown PVOs are. Please review! If you like to make a suggestion on how my story can be better, please tell me.

Kazumai


End file.
